Staff of Dominion
History Inception The idea for a so called 'magical' staff came from Veranius Corlo, an eccentric man, heir to owning a prosperous mining planet in the far reaches of space. In his youth, he had read many tales of fantasy knights and mages, and vowed in his youth to be one. This childish vow soon became reality, as he became the heir of this mining planet after the death of his older brother, letting him recieve large amounts of money. With this new found status and power as he was no longer the second son to his fathers planet, he ordered the constuction of a staff to forfill his fantasies. Creation With this newfound money and power, Veranius sent this order to some of the finest weapon makers on this planet, paying them large amounts of money for this work. Eventually, after months of planning and building, the staff was complete. As soon as it was done it was delivered upon Veranius who took it with delight. He named it, the Staff of Dominion. First Uses Veranius carried this staff everywhere as a sign of status and power. To him, it gave him authority, and made him look all the more grandeur. For years he kept the staff, and it was never used, as he thought useing it would somehow degrade its quality to him. However, there came a day where he had to use it in order to save himself and his family. It was the fourth year of him having this staff when trouble came to the mining planet. His Veranius's father, Boran, had struck a bad deal with a group of traders angering them and causeing them to go broke. They swore revenge on Boran, and his entire family seeking out the mystirious assassin groups in the outlying planets of the reigion. They finally found them, and stuck a deal with these assassins to deal out the riches of this planet between themselves. In the dead of night a few months later, they stuck. The assassins managed to enter the Palace that the rulers lived in, killing guards and servents alike quietly and quickly in the darkness. It was then Veranius woke up, unable to sleep for some obscure reason. With his staff in his hand, he left his room to gain a drink, only to come face to face with on of the assassins. Without thinking, Veranius clicked one of the buttons on the staff, sending lightening hurtleing into the assassins face. The assassin dropped his power dagger and died on the spot. With the assassin down, Veranius hurried to the other rooms, killing more of the unsuspecting assassin's as he went. It seemed as if they were not expecting a young noble with a staff to blast them down with lightening, and as such they all fell to him. Eventually, Veranius made it to his fathers room, only to see one of the assassins strike him down with his power dagger. Enraged at this, Veranius sent fire in the direction of the assassin, sending him screaming aound the room. In those moments, Veranius had just been made Lord of the planet. By his side, during his rule. With the Staff of Dominion in his hands, Veranius was sworn in as the sole ruler of this mining planet. His early reign was marked by his inability to leave the palace and the distrust of his people. It has been said that this was mostly due to his grief over the loss of his family, however, the truth was much darker. Veranius was told to have a dark cloud over him, he often wanted somthing to be done, he wanted these assassins to be wiped out from the face of the galaxy. This could unfortuately not be done with his army, so he set off, hunting them on his planet. Veranius would oft leave the palace for days, or even weeks. Most dismissed this as his duties taking him away from the place. This was not true. He left to hunt the attackers or those conspiriting with the attackers alone, with but his staff at his side. Exile Freelancer Appearance The Staff of Dominion was made to look every bit like a Fantasy staff, with all its contraptions craftly hidden within it as to not break the illusion. As such, it quite looks like the magical staffs of legend, having a large carved wood handle with unknown runes incribed upon its side. At the top of this mighty staff, the wood splits up to two seperate endings, wrapped in metal. A the end of one of these endings, is a tiny barrel, hardly noticable from a distance. This barrel shoots out fire to whom is unlucky enough to be standing in its way. On the other ending is a small conductor that shoots out a bolt of lightening at anyone who stands in its way. Abilities Fire Burst With a press of a conceled button, the user of this staff can shoot out flames at an enemy. While this is limited due to the amount of fuel stored within the staff, it will still pack quite a punch to anyone less fortuate to be in its way. Electic Bolt At the other ending of the staff is a small conductor, with the power to shoot out a bolt of lightening that would kill a man instantly. It is Quotes (Feel free to add your own!) "...Ah, the Staff of Dominion. Tis a beautiful thing in a dark universe..." '' -Unamed'' Trivia *When making this, I decided to go away from the norm and create a 'magical' staff in a Sci Fi setting. *I also wrote this to put another weapon in the 'staffs' category, as the Staff of Majera looked quite lonely Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Staffs Category:Electric Category:Flame Weapons Category:Magic